Issue 163
Issue 163 is the one-hundred and sixty-third issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the first part of Volume 28: A Certain Doom. It was published on February 1, 2017. Plot Rick and Dwight are shocked to hear the herd so close to Alexandria. Andrea arrives and tells Rick she will gather the horses despite Rick's protests. Dwight tells Rick she will be fine, and heads off to help. Eugene tells Rick he is going to help lead the herd away. Annie warns the others that they are close. Siddiq asks Rick if they should be evacuating, but Rick says there is no time for that and the walls will hold. Siddiq tells Rick he is about the only man in the world he trusts with his life and not to let them down. The riders get ready to lead the herd away from Alexandria. Rick tells Eugene they will use the bullets he brought to take down any roamers they are unable to lead away. Siddiq opens the gate and Eugene leads the way. Annie yells that the herd is in range. Siddiq tells Paula that they will be fine, but she is not so sure. Rick discusses the plan as Negan arrives. Rick tells him he will not get a gun and to go back inside. A lot of the herd fall into the trenches as they approach Alexandria. Eugene realizes there are too many and they will only be able to shave off a hundred or so at a time. Andrea insists the plan will still work. Jesus questions if they can pull it off due to the size of the herd, and Michonne tells him they will not let the Whisperers win. She climbs down from her horse and starts killing roamers by herself, telling Jesus they will take turns until they have cleared them all. Back at Alexandria, Rick instructs the others to get their knives out as the herd gathers near the fence. Negan charges forward and orders everyone to start killing the roamers. Rick tells them to listen to the man. The roamers continue to push against the fence and eventually knock it down. Rick tells everyone to get back as Paula is overrun. She asks Rick to find Mikey and keep him safe before being devoured. Rick is knocked to the ground as the others run away. The herd closes in on him, when Negan suddenly stabs one in the head and helps Rick up. He asks if this makes up for everything, and tells Rick he is a hard man to please as he helps him escape. Meanwhile, John is watching the herd overrun Alexandria through a pair of binoculars. Tara asks him what is going on, and he replies this is going to be a hell of a show. Credits *Rick Grimes *Andrea Grimes *Michonne Hawthorne *Eugene Porter *Heath *Paula *Paul Monroe *Dwight *Negan *Tara *John *Magna *Yumiko *Siddiq *Annie *Julia *Vincent *Laura Deaths *Paula Trivia *Last appearance of Paula. * This issue marks Magna's 25th appearance. *As a way to celebrate 25 years of Image Comics, Skybound Entertainment published this issue of ''The Walking Dead'' at the cost of 25 cents, making Issue 163 the cheapest issue yet. **The 2 other known Skybound Entertainment titles being sold at 25 cents in celebration of Image Comics 25th anniversary is Issue 25 of Robert Kirkman's other horror series, Outcast by Kirkman and Azaceta ''and Issue 133 of his Superhero comic, ''Invincible. *This issue has 28 pages, making it one of the several extended issues in the series, such as Issue 100, Issue 127, Issue 150, Issue 167, Issue 192, and Issue 193. *With over 730,000 pre-orders as of January 13th, this issue is the most pre-ordered comic book issue in 20 years. *Kirkman confirmed in this issue's letter hacks, that Eugene is on the autism spectrum. He also stated that he was "The most important character for the potential rebuilding of society" References Category:Media and Merchandise